As the wireless industry grows, different types of handheld devices, with different capabilities, are used for different purposes. Cell phones allow verbal communication and texting, personal data assistants allow the user to organize his/her schedule and access email, music players provide for portable music enjoyment, netbook computers enable full internet access, etc. Although some consolidation has occurred, the typical user must still carry around multiple devices to satisfy his/her needs. Further, none of these devices is context aware—that is, the device cannot adapt to the user's environment because the device is not aware of that environment. In addition, a user may wish to use the same device in different areas of his/her life (i.e., work, personal, family, travel, etc.), with different requirements in each for things such as security levels, available functionality, contact information, etc. Again, current devices cannot satisfy this demand because they cannot distinguish between the different areas of the user's life.